


The Ohio State hoodie

by alandofwords



Category: NCIS
Genre: TIVA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandofwords/pseuds/alandofwords
Summary: Ziva shows up on a crime scene wearing Tony's Ohio State hoodie
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 58





	The Ohio State hoodie

It was not unusual for team Gibbs to be called in in the middle of the night. For instance, Special Agent Timothy McGee was so used to it by now that sometimes he would fall asleep with his cell phone in his hand.

Was this all out of love for his demanding job? If he wanted to be frank, Tim loved his job more than anything else in his life. He loved spending his days at his desk listening to his coworkers' bickering, he loved the feeling that washed over him after solving an investigation and most of all he loved the sense of belonging and knowing that he was doing the right thing.

Yet, having to go out in the middle of the night during a storm was not on the list of the things he loved.

Tonight, he had not even closed his eyes yet when his cell phone rang from his nightstand. He answered it with a pen and a piece of paper in his hands, knowing for sure that his boss would not even bother with formalities before giving him an address.

“See you there boss,” Tim added before the call was cut.

He took a breath in wondering how long will it take for them to solve this one. After years of calls like this one, he knew from Gibbs’s tone that this one was looking tough from the beginning. He dialled Tony’s number while struggling to put on his clothes from the previous day and asking himself if anyone would notice. His best friend finally, his voice wide awake and sleepless.

“Text me the address, I’ll call Ziva.” he said knowing what the night call was about before Tim had the chance to tell him anything.

********************************************

Tim was the first one on the crime scene after Gibbs. The blood next to the body looked fresh and his boss confirmed his doubts by saying that gunshots were heard only a few hours ago. Tim started placing every bit of evidence in the little plastic bags and labelling them.

Tony’s car and Ducky’s truck pulled in ten minutes later and the two of them did not waste time in filling in the silence.

“Oh, what a tragedy!” claimed Ducky when he approached the body, “she mustn’t have been older than 20. I will need a full autopsy but I can say just from having a look that cause of death was multiple gunshots to the chest. Maybe three or four...”

“Four gunshots were heard by witnesses approximately three hours ago” interrupted Gibbs, “Dinozzo where is Ziva?”

“I, um, called her. She’s on her way boss.” Tim could swear that his friend looked guilty at that moment. Did he just lie to Gibbs about Ziva’s whereabouts? What else could it be?

“In the meantime,” added Tony “I will make it my mission to take pictures.”

********************************************

Ziva David showed up half an hour later looking like hell. Her wild hair was barely hanging on in a messy bun, her face so pale even for her and she was wearing a big loose sweatshirt that... wait... hold on a second. It was an Ohio State sweatshirt. Tony’s Ohio State sweatshirt to exact. It had a tear at the same spot. How...?

 _Oh._..

Realization sunk in and everything was finally clear.

Tony looked guilty because he lied to Gibbs, not about Ziva being on her way. But because he certainly never called since she was most definitely with him.

“Um, sorry Gibbs. I think... I think I am sick and I...” she started before he stopped her with a glare.

If McGee had connected the dots, Gibbs certainly did too. Even though he was looking a bit amused too, contrary to Tony who frantically searching a way out of this.

“McGee fill her in, Dinozzo with me.” the boss added before walking out.

However Tony did not make a move, his eyes fixed on her and more specifically on _his_ sweatshirt. Ziva shot him questions with her eyes before finally looking down on what she was wearing.

 _Oh..._ her mouth formed.

“DINOZZO NOW!” yelled their boss as the Tony went in a sprint leaving Ziva and McGee alone.

 _This was going to be weird,_ thought the latter.

“Um, officer Dona Chase. She just joined the Navy two months ago.” he started walking back to the body with Ziva following, “Four gunshots to the chest, witnesses heard them at two forty-four in the morning, her ...” McGee saw all the colour remaining in her face leaving in an instant as she runs or rather, _tried to_ before emptying her stomach next to a trash can.

Two seconds later, Tony was by her side rubbing her back and holding her shivery body close to his.

They both turned around and approached McGee who had not realized his boss’ presence next to him.

“Sorry Gibbs, I think my last night’s dinner did not go through,” Ziva said trying to smile despite the painful look she had.

“Hey boss, I think I should take her home... I mean to _her_ home _,_ you um ... she... “ Tony started awkwardly still holding Ziva’s hand“ she’s too sick to help with the case or drive herself. “

“I can take care of myself.”

“I promise I will be back right away... I mean after making sure she’s okay... and um...” ignoring her comment.

“ Stop it! You two are giving me a headache. Dinozzo, get her home”

“It’s not what you think boss. I... we... we know rule 12”

“And next time make sure that each of you doesn’t wear the other’s clothes.”

That’s when McGee noticed Tony’s jeans that were too... he could not say exactly what was wrong but he knew right then that Tony would never ever buy those.


End file.
